


I remember.

by Kayty5sos



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angsty-ish, F/M, Happy Ending, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayty5sos/pseuds/Kayty5sos
Summary: This is just something I thought of while in quarantine/lockdown.It's about you and your partner getting in a car accident and what you remember.I'm not good and describing things lol just give it a read and let me know what ya think.
Relationships: reader/original character.





	I remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this doesn't suck too bad.

'As long as I have you I'll be okay.'

That's the last thing you said to me before you passed out next to me. I'd been trying to keep you awake, we got into a car accident. I was asking you questions to try keep you with me. It didn't work, you were unconscious. One minute after you went quiet, the ambulance showed up then the firefighters.

'I tried to keep him awake.'

That's what I tell the EMT who was looking at your pupils, shining a torch into them. She nodded at me and smiled. The rest of that night is a blur. I remember my sister showing up with her daughter. I remember seeing your best friend. I remember waking up and you weren't lying there next to me.

'Where is he?'

I remember asking your best friend. He looked worried and sad. I remember panic as I repeated my question.

'He's in a coma.'

I remember the shock and fear but also the relief. You weren't dead. I don't remember much else, it was all a rush. Until you woke up. I remember that clear as day. I was at physical therapy, it had been 3 weeks. I remember my mum rushing in and talking to my doctor.

'He's awake.'

I remember the smile that was hurting my face, you were going to be okay.

I remember rushing as fast as I could to get to you. I remember getting to your room and seeing your best friends face. I remember being confused because he looked like he had been crying. I remember the moment I heard the most heart breaking words I'd ever heard.

'Who are you?'

It wasn't mean, it wasn't nasty, you were just genuinely curious. I remember being speechless, I remember struggling to get anything out. I remember your doctor explaining to you and I what was happening.

'This is your girlfriend, she was in the accident with you.'

I remember correcting him.

'I'm his fiancee'

I remember the mixed feelings of your little smile and the confusion in your eyes.

I remember the long months that followed. I remember the struggle of trying to heal myself, and trying to help you as well.

I remember the first time you remembered something.

'I remember buying a ring.'

You grabbed my hand that had the gorgeous sapphire ring on it. You smiled and looked into my eyes, you leaned in and gently kissed my lips. I remember being so happy.

We played a game we used to always play, it was a question game and our answers always changed. We gave it a go in the hopes you'd remember. I remember telling you how we played - you pick a flower and the other person asks you the question and then you answer.

'Cherry Blossom'

I remember asking you the question; Do you believe in love at first sight?  
I remember you looked puzzled but saying yes. I remember me choosing delphinium and you looking at the question. You grinned and said 'Virgo. Both of us are Virgos'  
I remember us both being so excited that you had remembered.

'I remember everything. I love you.'

I remember the tears of happiness, calling the doctor in.

I remember your release, the days that followed, the never ending visits from friends and family. I remember the relief that we were both okay.

I remember talking in bed one night, after the visits had slowed down, we were tired but ridiculously happy and in love. I remember what you told me.

'We're okay. I'll always have you and we made it out okay'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :)  
> Also sorry if timelines and stuff are inaccurate, I don't actually know how long it takes to recover from car accidents.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
